


Twenty-Seven Days /27天

by Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock(TV) - Fandom
Genre: Bathtubs, Humor, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>华生打手枪的半途中夏洛克冲了进来，并对此发表一番感言....</p><p>此文由琼昙刹那翻译，我只是转载，谢谢琼昙刹那姑娘的授权！<br/>This translation is written by 琼昙刹那.(http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=25825&highlight=）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Seven Days /27天

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Twenty-Seven Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281495) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



水声通过墙壁传到Sherlock耳中，他意识到这和平日里听到的淋浴喷雾的声音有所不同，因为会发出雷鸣般声响的龙头被打开了。

 

当浴缸逐步被水充满时，John出现在门旁边：“抱歉，你需要在我洗澡之前上个厕所吗？”

 

“我很好，谢谢”夏洛克通过显微镜的幻灯片凝视着他“但是，你能否在开始之前给我杯咖啡？”

 

John：“不”随即走进浴室。

 

在他当兵的日子里，John从来没有一个真正意义上的沐浴，一直以来他都习惯快速冲洗身体。但在最近一段时间，尤其是一个案子结束后，泡澡成为一件令人高兴的事情，如果时间允许，在办案中享受一回也会令他十分开心。时间一天一天过去，在Sherlock带着他满镇子跑的那些日子，能够泡一下澡放松一下原本紧绷的肌肉，成为他最棒的享受，毕竟他已不再年轻。

 

他尽可能的把水调试的热，然后将自己淹没在浴缸里。每隔几分钟，就会拔起塞子放些水再并加入更多以保持热度和效果。半响，他往下沉了沉身子，闭上眼睛，头靠在浴缸边作为缓冲的毛巾上。整个浴室只听得到不时从水龙头溢出的水滴声，而Sherlock正安静而贴心的呆在另一个房间。

 

John在舒服的几乎要睡过去前坐了起来，因为这样的姿势方便给他自己搓洗。摸了把脸，将肥皂移动到脖子后面和腋下。然后，毫无犹豫和羞耻的，在水下给自己的阴茎细细打上肥皂，以一种缓慢而的频率开始自渎，用力地拉扯着。啊，是的，太久了。他的肌肉可不是唯一需要舒缓的。

 

他提起他的膝盖，并使他的另一只手逐渐向下直到爱抚着他的双球，抵住阴茎的根部按摩他们。他们感觉如此的坚硬饱满。他曾是一名医生，他十分清楚身体是如何运转，并不是说精子在睾丸里储存越多射精越痛快。他知道如果不达到一个高潮，储存的精液会被重吸收入身体。但他不能停止享受这种坚硬饱满、微微肿胀，就要准备爆发激射出来的双球的快感。他用力的拽着他的阴茎，希望放空自己，缓解他疼痛的双球。哦，当他高潮时，他可以看着自己在水下射精，那总是很有意思。

 

“John，我要问你...”没有敲门声，没有脚步声。Sherlock就这样猛的打开门并且大步迈了进来。

 

“sherlock，你他妈搞什么？！”放开他的阴茎，john本能的坐起并且翻过来，走出浴缸。一瞬后，他意识到这样只会更多的暴露自己。他又重新陷入水中，寻找能遮盖自己的东西。但是，一块绒布？太囧了。最后他只能蜷起来，按住他在大腿和肚子之间逐渐软掉的勃起。

很难说sherlock到底有没有看清楚john在做什么，总之他继续说：“占用你一点时间---”

 

“我锁上门了！！”

 

“哦，那个锁没有用的，你不知道么？我很早就弄坏它了。”

 

“为嘛？”

 

“如果有人爬进窗户然后在浴室里攻击我们怎么办？没人能进来救我们”

 

“。。。鉴于我们的生活方式，的确听上去挺有道理。我给予采纳。但是！那不意味着你可

以在你高兴的时候随便闯进来！”

 

现在sherlock仔细地盯着john看了。不是脸而是身体在水中的某个部位。“多长时间来一次？”他问

 

John低头看着自己。“啥？洗澡么？”

 

“手淫”

 

“你想知道什么？”

 

sherlock什么都没说，但是一直盯着不放。

 

“我不清楚，一个礼拜四五次？”

 

“一次多少时间？”

 

“喂，这次不是因为我上次没给你泡咖啡吧？？”

 

sherlock摇了摇头。

 

“。。。我不回答你就不会走对吧？”

 

“应该不会”

 

john认命地叹口气：“大概10分钟，如果着急的话我会尽快解决”

 

sherlock眨了眨眼，“难以置信”。

 

“听着，我不知道你想哪去了，但是10分钟和难以置信没有半毛钱关系。”

 

“那就是了，我不做。”

 

“不做啥？”

 

“手淫从我17岁开始就不做了。”

 

“上帝【我想翻成卧槽==】，我们为什么会有这样的对话啊。”

 

sherlock坐在马桶圈上。john奇怪他怎么把自己搞进这种突发状况里的。“在那之前，”sherlock说，“我常干，以我所知道的大部分青少年所操作的方式。但是我失控了。每件事都一片混乱。那时候我无法控制我的身体和头脑。睡不着，没法做成任何事。等我到17岁的时候，我知道我得做些什么，做些锻炼，不然我迟早得发疯。于是我就。。停止了。当我勃起的时候，我就让他去，渐渐的它越来越少地困扰我。我基本上不怎么勃起了，再也不了。所以你做的活儿让我思考：在18年没有手淫的生活中，我节约了多少时间？因为我没有费心取悦我自己，使得我有多少次得以将自己投入研究和工作中去？所以假设我的习惯和你相似。平均一个月18次，那一年就是216次。一次算10分钟的话意味着一年得花36个小时在上面。再乘以18年，那就是648小时，或者说，27天。”他暂停了一会，看上去挺开心，“想想：我持续手淫27天！

 

“我，现在，拜你所赐，确实在想象那副画面，现在你可以起开么，拜托”

 

“看看，你40了，你觉得你花了33天在手淫上值得么？”

 

“滚”

 

Sherlock看上去很失望。不太像是John伤害了他的感情，更像是困惑，困惑于John并没有给他一个有趣的答案，像他一样（像你的话就完了...）慢慢的，他站起来，溜达出房间。

 

John叫住了他：“等一下，你一开始进来的时候说有一些事想问我？”

 

“哦，是的”Sherlock转身回来，重新站在浴缸前，弯下腰望向John：“我想知道你是否打算吃一块放在冰箱里的炸鳕鱼？”

 

他眨了眨眼睛：“我要吃的。但是，我猜测，如果你——这就是你为什么打断我的原因？”

 

“就是它。我很高兴我今天做的，这让我学到很多，这是之前我不曾期待的（你还想期待什么？）谢谢你，John还有鲟鱼，还有..呃...”

Sherlock大致向浴缸的方向挥了挥手，就再次离去，留下敞开的大门。

\- END-


End file.
